


Ficlet #2

by Butterfly



Series: Kradam Ficlets [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from circuitoussock on livejournal.com: affection towards the other's feet: painting toenails, tickling, licking, whatever. More of a 'I love every bit of you' vibe than a 'I worship feet' vibe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #2

"_Damn_," Adam said, sharp and angry. Kris looked over at the bed, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Adam was frowning down at his foot, and Kris could see a splash of red along the side of Adam's big toe. He breathed in a second, worried, and then noticed the nail polish brush in Adam's hand.

Kris sighed, abandoning his computer, and went over to the bed, snagging the nail polish remover and a slip of cotton from the night stand. Adam screwed the brush back on the polish bottle and dramatically threw himself backwards on the bed. He might even be pouting.

"It's just my stupid knee," Adam said. "It doesn't make any sense that my _hand_ is less steady when it's my knee that got hurt."

"You were leaning forward again," Kris said, settling next to Adam. He poured some of the liquid remover onto the cotton pad and carefully wiped away the extra nail polish. "The pain is supposed to be a sign that you shouldn't do something. Most people pay attention to that kind of thing."

"It's stupid," Adam said. "I just..." he sighed, and his toes wiggled. "I hate them looking so bare."

Kris hummed a little, crossed his legs underneath himself, and pulled Adam's right foot into his lap. He held out his hand and, after a second, Adam put the bottle of polish into Kris's palm. He didn't open it right away, instead took a moment to sooth Adam's muscles. He uncapped the bottle and balanced it carefully.

He took it slow, made sure that he did it right - gently blowing over each toenail after he'd painted it and then putting on a second coat. When he was done, he pressed a soft kiss onto the arch of Adam's foot and then shifted over to work on the second one.

By the time he was done, Adam was breathing hard - definitely not annoyed anymore. Kris crawled up the bed, pressing kisses against Adam through the loose fabric of his lounging pants. Adam was shirtless, at least, and Kris played a little with his nipple rings. Adam had been trying to talk Kris into getting some, which he'd resisted so far. Maybe someday.

When he finally reached Adam's mouth, he paused for a second, pressed his finger against Adam's lower lip. "Did I do a good job?"

"Hmm, I guess it was okay," Adam said, grinning. "For a first time."

"Guess I'll have to try again tomorrow," Kris said, mock-disappointed. "See if I can improve."

And just as Adam opened his mouth to make another smart-ass remark, Kris slipped his hand into Adam's pants, and Adam gasped instead, hips pushing up against Kris's fingers.

"Don't move too much," Kris warned, and he pulled Adam's cock out. He pressed one soft kiss against Adam's lips before he slid back down Adam's body. "Let me do the work."

He leaned his weight down on Adam's hips, to keep him in place, and wrapped his lips around Adam's dick. He went slow, sucked lightly until Adam was begging for it, then he slid down, taking Adam all the way in. He swallowed twice and then pulled back up, throat protesting.

Adam's hands were on his shoulders, and he'd managed to get his fingernails painted earlier but maybe he would let Kris redo them for him. Just for fun.

Kris smiled to himself and then went down again, and again until Adam was releasing into his mouth with a soft cry. He pulled off and rested his cheek against Adam's stomach, breathing a little heavily. He was hard, but he could wait for his turn. Right now, he just wanted to feel Adam underneath him.

Be grateful that all the damage Adam had gotten out of his stage accident was a strained knee. And get ready for the fact that Adam had a 'get back on the horse' attitude when it came to things like this.

Kris pressed a kiss against Adam's belly and breathed him in.


End file.
